Can't Stay Away
by HidekoChan90
Summary: Misty and Brock get lost collecting firewood and spend the weekend alone. Gymshipping. Warning: Lemon towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so for the longest time, I was actually planning on deleting this story, but a good friend of mine convinced me otherwise. So, I finally finished it. This story is dedicated to my friend "Nom". J

Chapter 1

Brock looked down at the firewood tossing it down onto the circle of rocks he had collected for the campfire. Ash arrived with more useless, damp logs.

"Dinner almost ready?" He asked, laying the firewood down and Brock just sighed.

"Ash, we can't use this firewood. I mean, come on. Look at it." He picked it up and wiped the damp bark off his hands onto his jeans. "It's too damp. Your going to have to go back out and find something dry."

Folding his arms, Ash turned his head. "No way. I'm not going back out there. It's way too cold and it's about to rain. Plus, I just spent an hour gathering this wood."

Looking up at the sky, Brock could see the sky had turned solid gray. Ash was right. It did look like it was about ready to rain. Even if he did find useful firewood it would be difficult to start a good fire in a storm.

"Why don't you make her go out and get it?" Ash pointed towards Misty, who was busy feeding Togepi an early dinner. She held a brown pellet of food to it's mouth as it clutched it in it's tiny hands.

"Why me?" She asked, scowling. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well, you're going to eat the dinner Brock cooks too, aren't you?" Ash questioned, already knowing the answer. "You need to pitch in, too. Why do us guys have to do all the work?"

Brock tried once again to unsuccessfully light the damp logs. He knew it was futile and useless, but it seemed to be the only choice he had. "Ash, leave her alone. She's a girl, we can't expect girls to do a man's work."

Misty looked up at him, picking another pellet of food up from Pikachu's bowl and putting it to Togepi's mouth. "Oh, is that so, Brock?" She asked with a mischievous smile. "Well, I can do anything you two can do and I can do it better."

Standing up, Brock folded his arms across his chest defiantly. He knew that would get her going, he knew he had to challenge Misty, instead of demand her. "Prove it."

Misty rose from her position by the tree and handed a well-fed Togepi to Brock. "I'll be back with firewood before you know it." She walked ahead of them, her feet crunching through the dry, fall leaves.

Ash watched in surprise and Brock leaned against a tree, wondering how far she'd actually go before chickening out or seeing a bug. As if Brock's timing was right on cue, he watched her stop in her tracks and turn around.

"I-I-I'm…" She stammered and chewed on her finger and she tried to defy the blush the threatened to make itself known.

Chuckling, Brock pushed himself from the tree. "Scared?"

"No!" She denied, furrowing her brow. His arrogance was revolting sometimes. It wasn't fair how Ash and Brock always treated her like she was beneath them just because she was female. Hell, she was probably smarter than both of them combined.

"Relax." Brock reassured her, handing Togepi to Ash as he passed by the catch up with Misty. "I'll go with you, alright? I know where I think we can find some firewood. I would go by myself, but I'm gonna need two people to carry it and since Ash is being hardheaded I guess that person's you."

For some reason, Misty was blushing for a whole different reason. Reluctantly, she agreed. Her first thought was wondering if Togepi would be alright with Ash, but she figured under the watchful eye of Pikachu that it would be ok.

Her second thought was she was alone with Brock, in the middle of nowhere and it looked like it was about to rain. The sky grew darker and the few stars that were in the sky were starting to disappear and she instinctively stayed closer to Brock.

She could barely see where they had settled down for camp now and Brock was hopelessly searching for something useful to burn. Misty didn't know what she was supposed to look out for, or what he was searching for exactly so she just followed aimlessly behind him.

She could see up through the tops of the trees, red and orange foliage barely hanging on to it's branches. A few leaves fell in front of her and onto the already leaf-covered ground. The only sound was the rhythmic crunching of their shoes on the leaves. They didn't speak for a long while until Brock finally stopped.

"Alright, see this area over here? It's shaded by a pine tree, so any sticks or logs you find should be dry enough to burn." Brock expertly explained as he approached closer to the tree. It was dark and she could barely see her hand in front of her face. She could see his silhouette as he stood by the tree.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Misty asked curiously, trying her best to look over his shoulder as he leaned down to pull a log out of the dry dirt.

"'course it's safe." He responded, turning around to face her. "Hold this. I'm going to look for some more."

Misty held the dry log in her arms, making a face at the gritty, dry dirt she could feel on the underside of it. So, maybe Ash and Brock were right, this wasn't a woman's work.

Brock had gathered an arm full of firewood and had disappeared behind the tree. She could hear him still shuffling around, but she looked to her right, then to her left, then behind her. It wasn't until now she realized she was surrounded by trees and that at any moment something creepy, crawly, and slimy would slither out and--

She let out a shrill scream and threw the log she was holding down onto the ground. "_Brock!" _

Brock peered out from behind the tree and almost grinned when he saw Misty had gotten frightened over a tiny little Caterpie. "Hey, hey, what are you so scared of?'

Misty couldn't even form coherent English, all she could do was shudder and shiver and stare at the tiny green bug that was seemingly fascinated by her. It outstretched it's body from the branch it was perched on as if to get a better look at her.

"Get it away!" She begged him, and he stacked the gathered firewood into a pile before standing behind her and placing a hand on the small of her back. Suddenly, the caterpie didn't exist.

"It's not going to hurt you, Misty." Brock shook his head and allowed his hand to rub the small of her back gently. She shivered at the feeling of his rough, warm skin.

After what seemed like minutes of just staring up at the curious bug Pokemon, Brock finally turned back to the firewood. "That should be enough to get us through tonight. We better head back before it starts raining."

"Right." She agreed as Brock stacked a few logs of firewood into her arms and he hauled the majority.

"Uh oh…" Brock's voice sounded almost distant and Misty looked over at him, wishing he would start leading her back to camp already, her arms were becoming tired from just merely holding this bulk.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" She asked, obviously irritated.

Brock turned back to her, holding his share of firewood with ease. "Do you remember the direction back to camp?"

Misty felt her heart sink. "Are you telling me you don't know the way back to camp?"

"Well, If we turn back around we should find our way back. Unless I got us off track somehow." He stated, seemingly calm. Misty just seethed.

"Are you saying we're lost?" She asked, feeling a lump rise in her throat and her anger rise within her.

"No, no. Not lost, just disoriented." He could tell Misty was angry. He was always good at reading her, even if she didn't know what she was feeling at all times.

Scoffing, she dropped the firewood and kicked the damp leaves out in front of her. "How can this get any worse? I'm stuck out here, it's cold, I'm hungry and tired and now I won't even have a nice, safe place to sleep…"

A few cold drops of rain fell on her bare shoulders and she growled in frustration. "And now it's raining."

It was then that she fell to her knees and started to cry. She wasn't much for vanity, but she knew the rain would do nothing but ruin her hair, at least back at camp she had a tent to take shelter in.

Brock put down his firewood and walked over to her. "Hey, look, everything's going to be alright. If worst comes to worst, there's a little village not too far from here. I've got our travel funds in my backpack. I can rent us a room at an inn or maybe even a Pokemon center for the night and we can look for Ash in the morning."

"The morning?" She asked in disbelief. "Brock, Togepi can't survive without me that long. It needs me."

Brock placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her reassuringly. "Relax. Togepi will be fine, but we can't possibly find our way back with this rain. Our best bet is to find that village."

The rain had seemed to speed up since it started and Brock ran his fingers through his spiky hair in sheer frustration. "C'mon Misty, let's go."

She just stared at him, the rainwater spiked his hair more. He squinted against the rain at her. "Misty?"

She seemed to be brought back to reality at the sound of his voice. For the past few moments she had just been lost in the sight of him, getting soaked from the rain. Misty was aware Brock was a very attractive man, she had always been aware of that, but something about the rain made something inside her quiver.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly and caught up to him. They continued to walk through the forest, underneath the large pine trees that reminded Misty of large, undecorated Christmas trees. The leaves beneath their feet had become soaked and soggy and no longer made any noise except for a soft, mushy sound of mud.

It had only been a few moments of walking through the forest, but he ground seemed to be getting softer, the leaves,deeper and the rain, colder. Misty shivered involuntarily and wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to keep warm.

Suddenly, she felt his arm circle around her waist and bring her close to him. His clothes were just as wet as hers, but his body was warm and his scent was invigorating. She closed her eyes and allowed him to hold her close as they walked in almost perfect unison.

"Warm now?" He asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She made a soft sound from the back of her throat and nodded against him. It seemed like they had walked forever through the forest and Misty prayed that by some miracle they would somehow find their way back to their campsite.

The soft, soggy ground beneath her feet was becoming hard to walk in. She separated herself from Brock's warm embrace just so she could continue to trek through the soaked leaves.

Her leg muscles began to ache and she could have sworn they were now walking up a slight hill now, and Brock was beginning to walk just a little too far ahead of her. That figures. It always seemed to happen. The two boys always seemed to have more energy and stamina, more strength and endurance in their bodies than she did and normally she just kept quiet about it, but in the pitch black of the forest and the danger of bugs crawling out from the most surprising places, this was one place she didn't want to lose Brock.

"Can you slow down?" Misty pleaded as she mustered the strength to run and catch up to him. "You're walking too fast and I can't keep up."

He stopped and looked back at her, he could barely see her through the thick blackness but he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was still pretty close. He could see the faint outline of her as she approached him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was going so fast." He told her genuinely and then offered his hand. "We better make sure we stick together so we don't lose each other."

Misty stood there, in the pouring rain and looked down at his offered hand. Hold his hand? Was he serious? Did she look like she was five years old? Then again, it could be kind of nice. His hands were warm, hers were cold and she would feel safer if she knew they couldn't be separated.

Brock's hand was much larger than her own and much warmer. His grip was firm, yet gentle and reassuring and Misty found herself blushing for a reason she wasn't aware of yet.

She could see him a bit more clearly now that she was close to him. Dark eyes stared straight ahead, confident poise, square defined jaw and soft, warm lips. His shirt clung to his chest and she was so distracted by him that it took her by complete surprise when she fell over a tree root.

Landing face first in muddy, water-logged leaves she couldn't help but feel more embarrassed than in pain. She grumbled and pushed herself up, only to yelp when she felt the sharp stab of pain in her left ankle.

"I told you to watch out for the tree root." Brock said, sighing and leaning down to where she was. "Weren't you listening?"

_Well, no. Not exactly._ She thought to herself. And why wasn't she listening again? Oh because she was too busy checking him out. He was knelt in front of her, his hand outstretched to help her up.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know." She said, taking his hand and with ease he lifted her up, but when she put pressure on her ankle she hissed and leaned against the same tree she tripped over and held her foot up. "It hurts too bad to walk…"

Frustrated, she tore the purple band from her hair and threw it carelessly to the ground. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "Brock! This is all your fault!" She accused, looking over at him.

"My fault? How is it--" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her. His throat went dry and he was somehow no longer aware of the rain pounding on his head.

Misty waited for him to continue and crossed her arms when he just stood there, staring. "What are you staring at, Brock? Do you have a problem?"

He shook his head and he once again heard the rain water hitting the soft ground beneath him and he was aware that his suddenly gorgeous companion was quite angry with him. "Sorry, I just never knew you could be so beautiful."

Rolling her eyes, Misty looked away from him, blushing. "Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this. I'm still pissed off that you got us lost! And now I can't walk. And it's all your fault!"

"Well," He said, daring to approach her. He almost pinned her against the tree and he leaned down until he was at eye level with her. "I could carry you."

Blushing, all her anger seemed to melt away and no matter how much her mind was screaming at her to decline his offer, she knew there would be no other way and camping out was out of the question, seeing as he left the tents back at camp with Ash.

"I-I'm probably to heavy…" She tried one desperate attempt to discourage him and just allow her to cope with the pain, but he ignored her argument and lifted her into his arms.

"Are you kidding? You're as light as a feather. I've got brothers that weigh more than you." He placed one hand at her back and one hand under knees.

She ignored the slight pain that shot through her foot as it dangled over his arm and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as quickly as it started, the rain seemed to stop and Misty looked at Brock as he effortlessly carried her onwards.

She hadn't said much and she was still pretty frustrated that he had gotten her lost, but it wasn't exactly his fault she had gotten hurt. "I'm sorry, Brock." She finally apologized. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you."

The storm clouds had broken apart and the moonlight was so bright it almost seemed as if it was the middle of the day. He looked down at her and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"It's fine. It's been a stressful night for both of us." He stared at her for the longest time and every once in a while their gazes would lock and Misty would blush. Brock knew he had to be blushing too but he wasn't sure if Misty would notice.

When he looked up again, he was relieved to see a street light along with other various lights from buildings and homes. This must be the place on the map. Rowland Village.

"Is that the place you were talking about?" She asked, turning her gaze towards the sea of lights. It looked more like a city than a village.

"Yep." He responded as he stepped past the welcome sign. The village was obviously well-populated but with little cars on it's roads. "Let's find a place to stay for the night."

Misty was grateful that it was late at night, there weren't many people outside. Otherwise she might have gotten stared at for being in such an awkward position. She was far too busy looking around at her surroundings to even realize Brock had found a vacant room or pay attention to what he was saying when he was speaking with the landlord.

What she didn't realize was that he had found a cabin, complete with a working Jacuzzi. He sat her down in front of the door and unlocked it.

Misty hadn't realized just how cold she was until she hopped inside. Luxury was obviously quite important to the residents of this village. The plush burgundy carpet under her feet told her that much. The matching couches and wallpaper added sophistication and elegance. Suddenly, she wasn't the least bit angry with him anymore.

Plopping down on the sofa, she smiled and felt the soft cotton with her fingertips. "Oh, wow. Isn't this nice?"

"Yea. It sure is." He said, sitting down his backpack by the wall. His hair had somewhat dried but his clothes were still completely soaked. "We better get into some dry clothes before we wind up getting sick."

Brock peeled off his wet shirt that clung tightly to his muscled torso, then balled it up in his hands and looked over at Misty who was staring, wide-eyed and in awe. He pretended not to notice and dug through his backpack, retrieving a change of clothes for her as well.

She didn't even notice until he handed her a pair of jeans and a purple sweater and she recognized them as her own. "How did you get these?"

"I do your laundry remember?" He reminded her. "You need any help getting dressed?"

It took a few seconds to realized what he had just asked and she turned her head away from him, not sure rather to get angry or feel embarrassed. He had been acting strangely ever since they left camp. First, with the rub on the back and then that out-of-character remark he made about her being beautiful and now this not-so-obvious question. Not to mention his lack of modesty. Not that she had ever seen Brock without a shirt before…

"No. I can manage." She responded thoughtfully and didn't look away from the wall until she heard the bedroom door close. Misty stripped out of her wet clothes, realizing that the water-logged clothes were beginning to give her some kind of rash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It felt good to have warm, dry clothes on for once. Forcing herself onto one foot, she hopped over to the bedroom door and knocked, then leaned against it for support.

"You can come in." She heard his voice from inside and she pushed open the door to see him sitting on the bed, brushing Vulpix just like he did every night before bed.

"I guess your taking this room…" She stated obviously, hobbling over to the bed and plopping down rather roughly.

"Yea. This is the only room."

Misty felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "What?"

"One bedroom. One bath. It's all I could afford." Brock said in an apologetic tone as if he expected her to be alright with that. Maybe if she was Ash she could share a room with him, but this was just too awkward.

"So what? I get thrown out on the couch?" She looked back at him, scowling and seething in frustration. How could he be so insensitive?

"No. You share this bed with me. It's plenty big enough." He informed her. "You could probably fit three comfortably."

Raising an eyebrow she forced herself up to her good foot and Brock almost laughed as she still attempted her tough stance but ended up looking more like a Hoot Hoot. "Brock! I am not sharing a bed with you! You should take the couch, it's only for one night and I'm a woman so I should get the bed!"

"C'mon, Misty." Brock said, leaning against the headboard. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before. You can trust me. I'm not going to try anything."

Folding her arms, she eyed him suspiciously. "How can I trust you? We've never shared a bed without Ash around, so how do I know your not going to feel me up while I'm sleeping?"

Sighing, Brock put the brush away and regarded her. "Oh, c'mon. It's not like your Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy."

As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he hadn't said them. He saw the expression that came over Misty's face and she turned away before her eyes welled up with tears. Somehow, Brock knew he'd mess things up.

Instead of hopping, Misty endured the pain in her ankle and limped out of the room as if she couldn't get away from him fast enough. Leaving Vulpix on the bed, he leapt up and chased her through the doorway where he found her sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands and she quietly sobbed, not daring to show her face to him.

"Misty. I'm sorry." Brock apologized, settling down on the couch next to her causing her to scoot away to the last cushion. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Just leave me alone."

Standing up, he headed back for the bedroom door. She needed time to cool off. Maybe a half an hour or so, then he'd try to talk to her. Misty wasn't exactly unreasonable, but she did have every right to be angry with him.

Sighing, he closed the door behind him and Misty looked towards the closed door. Never in her entire life had she ever felt like this. He had only confirmed what she knew all along. She just wasn't pretty enough for him.

She never has and never will be. And to think she was reading to much into his flirting with her. He only made that comment to her because they were stuck in the middle of nowhere and there were no Jennys or Joys to flirt with.

Perverted bastard. Misty shot a death glare at the door and then looked over at the bathroom. A nice hot shower is what she needed. Yes, that would calm her down and get her mind off Brock.

The warm water felt good against her still cold skin. She smiled when she realized that if they hadn't gotten lost, she would have to wait until they found the next town again until she could take a real shower.

She soaped up her skin, scrubbed her hair into a thick, rich lather and then let the water rinse it away. The suds slid down her stomach, slowly down her legs. She found she could put slight pressure on her ankle so she knew it wasn't broken, but it was starting to turn purple.

Becoming a bit concerned, she crawled out of the shower, awkwardly as to not hurt her foot and got dressed. She felt about ten times better and then she realized she was hungry.

That's right. They had never gotten the chance to eat dinner and it was fast approaching eleven o'clock. Maybe Brock had a snack she could have to keep her until morning. She would ask, but only if she was speaking to Brock, which she wasn't so she decided against it.

She hobbled over to the couch and pulled her hairbrush from her backpack. She combed the last remaining knots from her long, red hair and it was virtually dry by the time Brock made himself known again.

Looking away from him, she continued to brush her hair and not acknowledge his presence. Though, she didn't move away from him when he sat next to her. "You still mad?"

"What do you think?" Misty asked sarcastically.

Brock watched her for the longest time as she brushed her hair. Stroke after stroke she ran it through over and over again and it almost hypnotized him. After a moment of just watching her, he finally spoke. "Wow, you're hair has gotten so long…"

"I know." She agreed coldly and started to wrestle with a tangle at the ends of her hair. Without a word he stole the brush from her hands. Gently and painlessly he released the knot from her hair and then put the brush down on the coffee table.

"Thanks…" She told him reluctantly. She turned towards him and it was then that Brock noticed just how beautiful she really was. He had hardly seen her with her hair down, curled red hair fell over her forehead and long locks framed her face. Her eyes seemed bluer than normal and even though she was angry with him, they held an innocence. An innocence he had never saw in anyone else but her.

"How's your ankle?" Brock questioned after a while of just staring at her.

"It feels better, but it's changing colours." She lifted her leg on the couch and he rolled up her pant leg. It had swollen just a little and turned a bluish black.

"We better get ice on that." He suggested, standing up. A small fridge was located in the corner of the room and he took a towel from the linen closet. It was slightly cold to the touch and Misty was reluctant to let him help her, but she knew he knew what he was doing.

She winced a little at the pain when he put a slight amount of pressure on it, but relaxed when he braced her ankle with his hand.

"Look, Misty, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Brock's finally attempt to apologize didn't seem to affect Misty. "I mean, you're pretty, too. I always thought you were. Especially tonight."

"You're only saying that so I'll start talking to you again."

"No, I'm not." He assured her, her rubbed his hand up and down her leg and Misty's face coloured. "All I meant was, you're my friend and I respect you more than that. I mean that's not to say I'm not tempted." He offered her a smile and she returned it.

"Don't make me smile, Brock." Misty warned him. "I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"You can't be mad all night long. Besides, we haven't eaten a thing all night. What do you say I run across the street to the Pokemart and pick up some food?" He asked. "You'll probably be in a better mood after you eat and I can cook up something quick."

Misty watched him stand up and head for the door. True, she was hungry and Brock's cooking did sound good right about now even if his presence wasn't exactly welcome.

"You going to be alright here by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll be back." He said, rushing out the door. She could see him outside the window, crossing the street to the Pokemart on the other side. Then, it hit her. If there was a Pokemart in this village, then there had to be a Pokemon center. That was usually the first place Brock tried before going anywhere else when they arrived in a city.

Shouldn't they be staying there?

Something just didn't add up. What was Brock planning? This whole evening had just seemed weird to her since it began. She wondered if Ash was alright, they hadn't been able to contact him and he was probably wondering where they were. However, Brock didn't seem too concerned about Ash at the moment.

The makeshift ice pack Brock had made caused the swelling in her ankle to go down, which was a good sign she supposed. It was still purple and blue, but she could put slight pressure on it now and she used it to hobble closer to the window.

With each sliding of the door, she wondered when Brock would come out. A few strangers walked out of the mart and finally she saw the familiar sight of her male companion emerge from the Pokemart, bags in hand.

She sat back down on the sofa, ignoring the pain in her left ankle and Brock smiled at her as he entered the cabin.

"Sorry it took so long. Long line." He informed her, setting the bags down on the counter and picking through them. "How about Brock's Super Secret Pizza Pie for dinner, hm?"

Misty looked up at him. "That sounds fine." She said flatly. For some reason she was still dwelling on Brock's comment he had made earlier. By now, she thought she would have gotten over it. Ash had always made comments about her not being beautiful, or not being feminine enough and he even questioned her gender a few times just to be mean, but she had forgotten about them literally the next minute.

However, this time it seemed to feel like a knife in her chest every time she thought about it. His apology didn't seem sincere enough to make her forget or to even cause the little flutter in her chest she had gotten several times tonight around Brock, but every time he smiled, every time he so much as spoke to her or touched her she felt it. She always had, but never admitted it to herself.

Just before Midnight, the pizza was ready. Normally, Misty would have been too tired to eat, but she had been starving for the past five hours and the first bite of dinner was remarkably delicious.

They made a dinner table from the small coffee table in the living room. Brock sat with his arm resting on his knee and took a bite of pizza. "You like it?"

Misty was already reaching for her second piece, and she recoiled when he saw he was watching her. She grinned sheepishly. "Yes."

"Don't be shy. You can have as much as you want." He scooted the pizza pan closer to her and she took another slice, reveling in the deliciousness of it.

"It's nice isn't it?" Brock asked, discarding his crust and getting his second slice. "Not having Ash around hogging the food."

Nodding, Misty agreed, but she still couldn't help but wonder if he and, more importantly, Togepi were alright. "Speaking of Ash…do you think they're OK?"

"Oh yea." Brock waved his hand, care-free. "They're fine. Ash has the tents, the food, the matches, flashlights. Everything. We're the ones without supplies. Remember? We left camp without knowing we were going to get lost."

Reminded of earlier that night, Misty began to relax. Brock was right. If anyone should have been worried it should have been them, but then again, here they were having a delicious dinner in a luxurious cabin. Together. Alone.

Hardly did they ever get time alone and as much as she was embarrassed to admit it, she enjoyed it.

Misty finished her second slice of pizza and decided she was satisfied for the night. Brock agreed and stood up from the floor. "I'm going to take a shower then probably head off to bed. We've got to head back in the morning to find Ash."

"Right." She agreed, watching intently as he began to strip in front of her on his way to the bathroom. Off came his shirt and landed beside her on the couch carelessly. He didn't look back and he shut the door behind him.

For a long moment, she stared at the closed door, hearing the sound of the running water as it pounded against the shower floor. The cloth of his shirt was warm from his body still and she brought it to her nose, drinking in his scent. She fell back into the couch and hugged the shirt tightly to her chest.

The night ahead was sure to be proven interesting if she took Brock up on his offer. How many times had she fantasized about sleeping in the same bed with him? How many times had she dreamt of being wrapped up in his sheets as she kissed him with relinquished passion?

In the recesses of her mind, so many fantasies had played themselves out. Sometimes while she slept, and sometimes in a day dream. She was so embarrassed by her feelings for Brock she even lied to herself and forced them out of her mind.

But tonight she had the opportunity to get as close as she possibly could.

Standing up, she stepped towards the bedroom door. The pain in ankle was a dull ache, but it was well worth it to lay on the bed. The couch was comfortable to sit on but not comfortable enough to sleep on. She had slept on more comfortable forest grounds.

However, the bed she was laying on was soft under her palm. It sank under her weight and she looked at the size of it. Brock was right, three people could fit in it comfortably, so even if they both did share it she could keep her distance.

Brock's backpack lay in the floor and she was curious as to what he had stashed away. It was amazing how much stuff one man could fit into it. He had several of her clothes that he had washed, several of his own, none of Ash's and Misty was relieved to find a pajama set he had packed away.

It wouldn't provide much warmth on a cold fall night, seeing that it was a pink silk two piece outfit with spaghetti straps and super short bottoms. However, Misty hated to sleep in her clothes and she figured since Brock had confirmed he wasn't attracted to her, there would be no harm in wearing it.

She stripped off her clothes and changed into the silk pajamas.

Then, she heard the water turn off and she began to panic. Should he see her in here? Should she try and limp back out to the couch? Should she just pretend to be asleep?

Without enough time to make a decision, Brock exited the bathroom in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts that came to just below his knees. Misty waited for him to appear in the doorway and was planning to keep her cool but when she saw him standing there, more than half naked and drying his spiky hair with a towel she couldn't speak.

"I see you've decided to take me up on my offer." Brock's voice held a hint of hope in it that Misty wasn't paying enough attention to pick up on. His gaze lingered on her for a bit as he dried the back of his neck and wiped off his chest. She just watched him as he gracefully moved from the doorway to the bed. His body was lean, his shoulders were broad, and his torso had the slightest outline of muscles. He pulled down one side of the quilt and crawled into the bed next to her.

"Are you sure this isn't too awkward for you?" Brock asked thoughtfully. She could tell he was serious about the question. He would surely take the couch if she would just tell him she didn't want him in bed with her all night for fear that his body might come in contact with hers. If she could just tell him that, then she knew he would be more than happy to sleep on the sofa.

The truth was, however, that she wanted him in bed next to her.

"I'm sure." Misty finally responded with a smile. She couldn't help but notice he watched her as she pulled down her side of the bed. A slight smile came to his lips and she decided just to play it safe that she would move to the farthest end she could without falling off.

Misty faced her back towards him and she felt a strange urge of excitement course through her when she felt him crawl into bed beside her.

He gazed at her and became concerned when she still hadn't said anything to him. Was she still angry with him? Did she lie about feeling awkward? Even he had to admit, getting in bed with Misty did seem a little odd, since he thought he'd never be doing it.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked, almost startling Misty.

"Yea. I'm fine." She responded, closing her eyes as he turned off the light. "Just tired."

"Oh, well then…" He cleared his throat and settled into bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The room wasn't exactly warm and since the cabin seemed old, the windows weren't well insulated. Huddling under the covers, Misty tried to her best to gather her own body heart, but her toes and feet were still cold, not to mention her back and neck.

She tossed and turned several times and finally Brock turned around to find her back still facing him. "Are you uncomfortable?"

His question startled her, she had assumed he had fallen asleep but then again how could he with all her tossing and turning?

"No, just…cold." She told him, assuming he would go and find an extra blanket for her, but instead she felt his arms encircle her waist.

His rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed his bare chest against her back. If Misty was tired before, she sure was awake now. His scent was thrilling and he was so warm. She was still shivering, but not from the cold.

"Better?" He whispered in her ear and she could almost imagine the grin on his face. She had dreamt of this for so long and she wondered if she had fallen asleep and right into another fantasy.

She twisted in his embrace and felt his hands slide under her silk top, his fingertips gliding over the small of her back and then to the front where he circled her belly button.

Nodding, she told him she was more than comfortable. For a long moment they stared at each other in the dark. His hand reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face and then he trailed her jaw line with his hand.

Misty closed her eyes for a moment, loving the sensation of his touch. When she opened them again he was still looking at her, his dark, slanted eyes seemed to shimmer in the dark. He was unbelievably attractive, especially like this.

"Brock. Can I ask you something?" She questioned hesitantly after a moment.

"Of course."

Her gaze averted downwards to his chest and she reached out tentatively to feel him. His muscles tensed under her fingertips. "Did you really mean what you said earlier? That you thought I was beautiful?"

Brock gave her a crooked, lazy smiled and brought her hand from his chest to his lips and kissed it softly. "Every word. Especially with your hair down." His voice was almost a whisper and he seemed almost as if he was in awe of her. His eyes were cast downwards, taking an appreciative glance at the soft swell of her breasts underneath silk.

She knew he couldn't see her blushing in the dark, but her skin felt hot to the touch. He pulled her closer to him and stared into her eyes as the night surrounded them. It seemed as if they were in another world that consisted of just the two of them and nobody else.

She could feel him breathing in a shaky rhythm. Her whole body was rigid and through the thin material of her pajamas she could feel his heart beating rapidly. She swallowed nervously and looked up at him.

"Then, if you think I am so beautiful then why don't you ever flirt with me?" Misty wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Because your more than that." He responded without thought, much to Misty's surprise. "Out of all the girls I've met, you're the prettiest and I guess…" He trailed off, not sure of what to say. He felt like he had already said too much but she urged him on.

"You guess what?" She asked, curiously.

"I guess I just don't know how to handle my feelings towards you, so…"

"You ignore me."

Nodding, almost in shame and broke eye contact with her. Brock felt her place her hand on his cheek and he stared back into her eyes just like he had before, but this time she had moved closer to him.

Her eyes had never looked bluer, even in the dark they were radiant; sparkling. Like the ocean under a setting sun as the waves reflect glittering remnants of the daylight. She was inviting him to her with her stare.

"I want to kiss you." he told her, in a voice that sounded as heavy and as sweet as syrup.

"Then kiss me." She managed, half-despising her passivity.

"God, yes…" He would have kissed her anyway. It was simply impossible to resist at this point. Her soft, slightly parted lips, her soft feminine body next to his and her breasts crushed against his hard chest, only separated by thin material.

Misty felt almost as if she was on air, wrapped up in his arms as he held her tight against his body. She loved the warm, softness of his lips, the thrilling force of his kiss and the soft vibrations he was making against her mouth.

Brock deepened the kiss with his tongue, brushing it against her own, feeding his own passion and need, as well as enticing it either further. His groin began to ache as he felt the rush of blood settle in his lower region. This kiss was so intoxicating.

She felt his hands move further up her gown, gliding over her side and back across her stomach. Brock slowly inched his way to her breast and Misty's eyes flew open and she broke the kiss, leaving him breathless and undeniably aroused.

Something inside her had woken up and an unfamiliar ache rested between her legs. His hands never left her hips and she longed to be touched by him.

"Wow…" He muttered, still enjoying the feeling of her soft, smooth skin under his palms.

"What?" She questioned, still trying to register what had just happened. She hadn't woken up from a dream, what had just happened was real. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, you were perfect. Amazing, even…" Brock promised her, kissing her forehead briefly. The mere action made something flutter inside her. "I shouldn't have touched you like that. I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Wrapping her arm around his neck, she smiled and shook her head. "Don't be. It felt…kind of good." Her confession seemed almost foreign on her tongue and Brock wanted to kiss her again and beg her to let him go further, but he knew she wasn't ready for that.

Instead, he just smiled at her and kissed her hand once again. "We better get some sleep." That was the last thing he wanted to and he'd probably be up half the night battling the aching need to be with her. The sheets felt hot against his skin now and he was restless, but Misty was certainly not ready for anything more than what had just happened.

Agreeing, Misty turned around, never breaking their embrace. She pressed herself against him, noticing the aroused state he was in. Hesitantly, she gave him room which he was only partially grateful for.

She sank down in his warmth, enjoying the heaviness of his arm draped across her hips as he held her and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Misty awoke to find herself alone in the huge empty bed. The smell of food came in from the kitchen and she was surprised to see it already ten A.M. Brock hadn't woken her up any earlier, which was unusual for him.

She figured they would eat a nice breakfast then head back to camp and look for Ash, even though she would have opted staying in this bed all day. His scent was all over the sheets, all over her nightgown and she smiled when she remembered what happened the night before.

She just hoped it wouldn't make things awkward for this morning.

Her ankle seemed more sore now that she hadn't moved it all night long, but she could stand on it now. Before leaving the room, she brushed out her hair, suddenly concerned about her appearance.

Brock was just finishing preparing breakfast when she walked into the living room. "Ah, you're awake." He said, still standing by the stove. "I was going to give you breakfast in bed, but you seem to be walking better."

"It's still sore, but I think it's getting better." Misty commented nonchalantly, sitting down on the couch. He served her a plate of waffles and baked apples. It was a simple, delicious breakfast and he soon joined her on the couch.

He watched her, waiting for her to speak. He knew last night was on her mind, he could tell by the shy look on her face, the way she wouldn't look at him when he was looking at her. He cleared his throat.

"I picked up something to wrap your leg up with when I went to the store this morning to get this food." Brock mentioned, receiving a rather surprised look on her face. She hadn't even known he left.

"Oh, thanks." She said softly.

"I'll work on it after we eat."

Nodding, she agreed. "I hope we can find our way back to camp. Are you sure you can find your way during the day?"

Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she tensed up. "We better hope I can…" He nuzzled her neck playfully, placing a small kiss just below her ear. She shivered at his contact; memories of the night before came flooding back to her once again.

It was almost disappointing to know that they had to go back to their campsite again and find Ash. With him around, they wouldn't have the opportunity again to relive last night. Then again, Misty wasn't even sure Brock wanted to again. It seemed like a spur of the moment kind of thing, the thing that happens once and never happens again.

Then again, why was he flirting with her so much this morning? It just wasn't like him to pay this much attention to her.

After breakfast, he rummaged through the shopping bags holding up a package of bandages. "This will give your ankle more support so it won't be so sore when we're walking."

Misty felt very hesitant about it, but she propped her foot onto his knee and he wrapped the cloth around it, firmly tightening it as he went. His hands moved up and down her leg, from her knee down her sensitive ankle, but his touch was so gentle she wasn't even aware of the aching anymore.

"You have beautiful legs." Brock commented appreciatively, fastening it tightly just below her calf muscle. His hand alighted the slender curve of her ankle and moved up to the silken skin of her calf.

His hand felt hot against her skin. A fire blazed at the fork of her legs, the honeyed wetness that followed did nothing to quench the heat that was building inside of her.

She wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He was just staring up at her with dark eyes and a conceited smile. "Thanks…" She said unsurely, feeling his hands reach her knee. Never had he felt such an erotic contrast of bone and velvet skin before.

Brock crept his hand inexorably upwards; he knew where he wanted to touch her next. He couldn't stop this even if he wanted to. Her legs softly parted and he could tell she wanted to be touched there, too.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her knees, then moved up to kiss the inner part of her thigh. It tickled, sending an unfamiliar shiver through her body. His arms encircled her bottom, and buried his face into the softness of her belly. She could feel the warmth of his kisses through the filmy silk of her nightgown.

She moaned softly at the sensation. That mere sound of innocence and incorruptibility drove his male instincts to take over. He no longer had control over his body or mind and the hormonal impulse that coursed through his veins was shocking to him. Though, he knew that's exactly what she was. Innocent.

She looked down at him, feeling his hands tremble as they explored her hips and thighs. Their gazes locked. Hers was an expression of breathless curiosity to see what he was going to do next. His was full of sexual hunger.

"Brock, what are you doing?" Her blush had given her away, that ache between her legs had only gotten more intense and she wanted, _needed_ him to touch her.

"Nothing you won't allow…" He responded with a wink and then he stood to his feet and offered his hand, trying to hide his exquisite hardness. She had noticed but decided not to bring it to his attention. "Let's see how you can walk."

After all, it was Brock. It was embarrassing enough when it happened because of other girls, but just plain awkward when she was the cause of it.

Misty placed her hand in his and he lifted her from the couch. Her legs still felt like water after what he had done, but she could at least tolerate the pain in her ankle now.

"Feel better?" He asked, never letting go of her hand.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for helping me."

"No need to thank me." Brock smiled and pulled her close to him, she rubbed his arms through his shirt, admiring the tense muscles underneath. The dominance he had over her was so powerful, she felt weak in his embrace and she wanted so bad to kiss him again. For him to take her over; claim her as his own. That was something she would surrender to him right now if that's what he wanted.

For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her again. A seriousness was in his eyes, his lips were parted, his breathing was shaky. His gaze studied her for a long moment and he just held her.

"We better go find Ash." He let go of her, and she supported herself on her feet. His words were not immediately registered to her and she looked up at him, dazed, while he grabbed his backpack. "He's probably awake by now."

"Oh right." Misty said. She had completely forgotten about Ash.

The city looked much different during the day. Misty was surprised to see twice as many cars. And of course, like all other cities and towns they had visited, there was an officer Jenny, straddling a motorcycle and writing tickets.

Which probably meant there was a Nurse Joy nearby. She braced herself for the usual, but oddly enough it never came. In fact, he kept his arm around her waist the whole time, telling her it was for extra support incase her ankle gave her any trouble.

Misty would have liked to believe it was just because he liked touching her.

Not once did he even look at Officer Jenny. Then, something caught her eye.

A flyer was pasted on the side of a building advertising an annual autumn festival that was being held in Rowland village that very night. And what a beautiful place this was, she imagined the night life would have been even prettier.

"Oh, I wish we could stay…" Misty said sadly. "I'd love the see what that festival's like."

He leaned against the wall in front of her, his arms folded. Of course, he was going to tell her no, they had to get back to Ash and get on to the next city so he could win another Gym badge, but surprisingly he gave it some thought.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. We can rent out the cabin again for the night." Brock suggested and of course, she agreed. She loved that cabin and the alone time with him, but could Ash really survive another day without them? And Togepi…

"Well, what about Ash and my little Togepi?" She voiced her concerns and he just grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they strolled back to the outside front desk.

"I'm sure Ash will find his way to the next city. I'll call the Pokemon Center there and tell them to tell Ash where we are and that we're fine." He promised, exchanged a few words with the receptionist and she was far too busy worrying about Togepi to listen to what he was saying. Once back inside, Misty was grateful for the warmth but she found it odd that Brock wasn't too concerned with Ash's lack of responsibility with Togepi. He obviously had something planned and he was trying to pull something over on her, but she wasn't stupid.

She just didn't know what it was yet.

Everything seemed planned out though. Well maybe accept her nasty fall in the forest, but this cabin. The one bedroom. Her silky nightgown conveniently packed in his backpack. Somehow, she had gotten caught up in one of Brock's perverted games.

Then again, why did he choose her?

Wouldn't he rather be lost in the woods with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny or another girl? A pretty girl?

Groaning, she leaned back. He looked over at her as he unpacked, counting the surprisingly large amount of money he had. Yes, he had definitely come prepared.

"Hey you look tired. Why don't you go take yourself a small nap, hm?" He stood up, towering over her from her position on the couch. She looked up at him and lifted herself off the couch. As usual, he was going to help her walk, but she refuted and proved she could walk just fine on her own.

If he was playing some kind of game, she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Misty could feel his eyes on her as she walked down the long, thin hallway to the bedroom they had shared the night before. The maids hadn't come in and made the beds yet, and now that they were back in it, they probably wouldn't.

Yes, a nap would be good. It had been a long while since she had slept good and it was still early. Besides, laying in this bed where Brock was the night before was irresistibly inviting.

Now that she thought about it, it was strange how easily he had gotten this place. There was no way he could afford it unless of course he had paid for it in advance and especially two days in a row.

Also, he seemed to know Rowland Village, a place she had never even heard of. He knew his way to the Pokemart to buy the food and the bandages. He didn't seem too lost last night in the forest on his way to the village, and he knew exactly where to go in order to acquire a place for the night.

Odd? Well, for anyone else it might be, but Misty had always found Brock to have a remarkable sense of direction. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax. Her mind had began to fog over with sleep and before she knew it she was being woken up.

Gentle hands glided over her waist and the scent of cologne and aftershave pulled her from her dreams. When she turned over, she could see through tired eyes she had been woken up by the object of those dreams. Smiling, she could see it was still daylight outside, but she wasn't sure of the time.

"Hey," Brock smiled down at her, he rested his weight on his arm. "I don't mean to wake you, Sleeping Beauty, but I was getting kind of hungry. It's almost one o'clock and I want wondering if you'd like to go get some lunch."

That sounded fabulous. She was quite hungry, considering she didn't eat much of her breakfast. She nodded and sat up, her lower half still covered by the sheets on the bed. "Where are we going?"

"There's a really good diner about a block from here." He answered. "I mean, I think it's good anyway. The guidebook gives it a good review so I figured we'd try it."

Smiling, Misty agreed and he stood up. "I'll leave you to get ready and then we'll leave."

* * *

The diner was quite busy this time of day. Everyone from young to old were inside and it smelled delicious. The two of them were seated in a corner booth with red vinyl seats. The place had an odd sense of nostalgia.

It wasn't exactly a place Misty would have thought a boy would take a girl on a first date, but of course, this wasn't a date. This was just lunch with a very close friend who she had been wanting to kiss again since last night.

When the food arrived, she decided that the guidebook had been right. It was spectacular, no where close to Brock's home cooking, but it was pretty close. She noticed him, looking around the restaurant for someone or something.

Brock was trying not to be obvious about it, but she had noticed when he'd look away from her for a couple seconds to scan the area.

"What are you doing?" Misty finally asked and he looked straight at her, sitting back in his seat.

"I'm having lunch with you." He answered obviously and it angered Misty even more.

"I mean you keep looking around like you're looking for somebody." She leaned her elbow on the table, her jealousy was something she always found hard to control. "Almost like you're looking for an old girlfriend or something."

"Now, why would I be doing that?" Leaning towards her, he smirked at her. Only then did she realize how close they were. He put his hand over hers and brought it to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of it.

The warmness of his lips felt delightful and she thought about when he had kissed her legs. How he had teased her by tasting her skin and closing his mouth over the sensitive skin of her thigh.

He noticed the sensual look in her eyes and he made a low sound from the back of his throat.

"So, are you going to be my date tonight?" He asked, already knowing her answer. He wasn't stupid, he could see for a very long time she was crazy about him. The way she'd look at him when she thought he wasn't looking, the times she could have chosen to go with Ash but chose to stay with him, and the way she dragged him off by his ear when he so much as _mentioned_ a girlfriend around her.

His reason for bringing her here were to show her he felt the same way about her, because he was positive he hadn't done a very good job of that in the past.

"Only if you promise to be mine. Only mine." Misty asked shyly, feeling her heart start to race faster.

"I'm all yours." He had the most gorgeous of eyes. Sparkling black, mysterious. Sexy.

So many things were running through her mind right now, she certainly did feel overwhelmed.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll only be a minute." She stood up from the table, knowing he was watching her all the way to the restrooms. She could feel his eyes on her and she wasn't sure rather to feel self-conscious or just enjoy the attention he was giving her.

No one else was in the ladies' room, which she was grateful for. Misty needed to be alone to gather her thoughts. Not only would she get to spend an entire evening with him, but she also would get an entire night in bed with him again.

If he looked at her like that in the dark, kissed her the way he had last night and this morning; she wasn't sure if she would be able to tell him no. Brock was a very hard man to say no to, about anything.

It was the first time in her life she had ever had that kind of primitive urge. To be that close to another human being was something that never really crossed her mind until she was alone with Brock.

And did he even want to sleep with her? Did _she_ want to sleep with him?

Sighing, she exited the bathroom and rounded the corner.

Misty stopped in her tracks when she saw where she was sitting. Their waitress which had been unusually flirty with Brock was sitting on the edge of their table. Her light footsteps quickly turned into a stomp and Brock turned around and cursed at himself.

"Shit." Once again, he knew he had messed things up.

"Excuse me." Misty ordered, looking at the waitress who immediately stepped to her feet. "This is my seat."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said, flipping her light brown hair behind her shoulder. "I didn't realize you were still here. I'm Holly."

Ignoring her, Misty sat down across from Brock and he cleared his throat.

"Holly," He said, trying his best to sound polite. For the past five minutes he had been trying to get her away, but she had flocked to him as soon as Misty had left. "It was nice seeing you, but I'm sure you're awfully busy."

Holly smiled at him and nodded. "I guess I am…" She said, giving Misty a look of disdain. "Hope to see you around again, Brock." She sashayed across the restaurant, picking up her tray of food she had rested on a nearby empty table.

Misty tapped her foot, refusing to look at Brock. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to stay angry for very long.

"Are you…jealous?"

"No!" She responded, tartly. Contrary to her answer, she stood up. "I'm going back to the cabin."

"Misty, wait…" He called out, but she didn't slow down or even turn around. He watched her walk along the length of the windows of the café until she disappeared.

There was no use in trying to catch up with her, she wouldn't listen to him anyway. All she saw was his flirting and didn't care how it happened or even if it was his fault.

Growling, he stood up finally and made the long, lonely journey back to the cabin.

She was already inside, locked up in the bedroom when he got there. He tried knocking, but there was no reply inside. The festival was in four hours and he had no idea how he was going to make up with her by then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It was five o'clock by the time Misty came back out of the room. He had heard her talking on the phone and from the sound of it, it had been one of her sisters. She seemed angry and dismissive to him.**

**She had fixed her hair beautifully in the back, leaving most of it down but tying to sides up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were outlined in smoky black eyeliner, with a hint of dark eye shadow and she had found a skirt that accentuated her hips.**

**Brock's throat went dry and he tried to swallow. "Misty, you're…still my date right?" His eyes scanned her as she walked towards him. **

**Shaking her head, she stood close to him. "I think it's best we go to this festival alone tonight." She told him, studying his face and where his gaze was. It certainly wasn't on her face and that's what she wanted. "That way you can **_**flirt**_** with any girl you want and I can find a nice gentleman to spend the evening with."**

**He folded his arms and regarded her confidently. It was clear by her demeanor that she was doing this out of spite. Strutting around in front of him like this was not her style, she was clearly jealous over Holly.**

"**Alright, I know what this is about." Brock trapped the entrance of the living room, preventing her from leaving the conversation. "You're mad because you **_**think**_** I was flirting with her."**

"**Think?" She questioned in disbelief. "I saw you!"**

"**And? What's your deal?" He relaxed against the doorframe, stuffing one hand into the pocket of jeans and fiddled with the lose change nervously. "Why are you so jealous?"**

**That caught her off guard and she looked away, embarrassed by her obvious display of emotions. "I'm not jealous! It's just…I don't like it when you flirt with other women. You know that…"**

"**Oh, I'm well aware of that." He laughed and shook his head. "That's called jealousy, by the way."**

**Scowling, she turned away from him, folding her arms and trying to ignore the anger he was invoking in her. "You want me to be jealous, but I'm not. In fact, I don't care who Holly is for that matter."**

"**So," He walked slowly towards her, steeping into her view. "you wouldn't care if I told you she was an old girlfriend of mine?"**

**Misty looked up from his shoes to his face, quite surprised by his confession. "She is? So, you've been to this town before, right?"**

"**Yes." He confirmed hesitantly. "This was kind of our vacation spot when I was younger. Last time I was here was when I came back from Ivy's. I spent a few days here and met Holly. She really wasn't as much of a girlfriend as she was a one-night stand." He admitted shamefully, he clearly wasn't proud of it, but Misty was still angry.**

"**You have no moral value, do you?" She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "And, so, what? You bring me here to see how far you could get with me? Is that what you've been doing this whole time?**

**He was speechless, not sure of how to answer it. Maybe that had been his intentions at first, a bet with Ash, but somehow all of that didn't seem to matter anymore.**

"**Well, not exactly…" He answered, but she dismissed him.**

"**Save me your explanation, Brock!" Cutting him off, she stomped back into the bedroom, ignoring the dull ache in her ankle. With a deafening slam of the door, she locked the door with a loud click, telling him he wasn't welcomed and she was certainly not going with him to festival.**

**She'd be attending by herself.**

* * *

**The festival wasn't hard to find. Though, she would have probably found it much easier if she would have been with Brock, but she had left long before he was ready. She didn't care about the other couples she saw milling around between the funnel cake stands and drink vendors, hand in hand.**

**Of course, it would have been nice to be with someone. Misty felt lost in the vast amount of people and she just wished she had his hand to grab onto like she always did when she felt lost or overwhelmed.**

**She found a bench located near the edge of the festival, underneath colorful lights and banners. The entire park was buzzing with bells ringing from games and music from some distant source misty couldn't see. She started to feel bad for the way she had treated Brock. He was trying to explain and she didn't give him the chance, but then again, if he only brought her here to play games with her, she didn't feel bad for walking out on him.**

**Misty stared down at her feet, realizing she still had the bandage on her foot. The same one he had put on earlier that morning before he made his intentions known again. He kept flirting with her and she wasn't even sure if he was aware he was making her fall in love with him. Even more than she was to begin with.**

"**What's a pretty girl like you looking so sad and alone for on this beautiful night?" The sound of an unfamiliar male voice brought her out of her thoughts. Immediately, she felt his eyes on her. They were crystal blue against lightly tanned skin. His hair was a sandy blond, neatly combed and parted to the side.**

**His smile revealed a row of perfect teeth. "Name's Danny." He offered his hand.**

"**I'm Misty." She replied, taking his hand. He helped her off the bench seat. **

"**That's a very beautiful name." Danny replied with a smile, leading her into the crowd of people. Now it wasn't so bad that she was with someone, even if she wasn't with the guy she really wanted to be with. **

"**Thanks." She said, shyly. **

"**You're not waiting on anyone are you?" He asked, curiously. "I'd really hate to have stolen away some guy's girlfriend and he comes and knocks me out." He chuckled lightheartedly and Misty smiled.**

"**Well, no, not exactly." She replied, looking around for Brock, wondering exactly what his reaction would be if he saw her on the arm of this gorgeous blond. "I came here alone. I'm staying in a cabin on the edge of town with…a friend of mine."**

"**Ah. So, you're from out of town." Danny concluded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It was a bit unexpected, but Misty tried her best to relax. "Well, maybe I can show you around and you can pay me back by simply being my date tonight."**

**The night was cool and Danny had offered her his jacket that she wrapped around her shoulders thankfully. There were fireworks in the sky, the smoke temporarily clouded over the abundance of visible stars.**

**She had been at this festival for almost two hours and still hadn't seen Brock. Maybe he hadn't come. Maybe he was angry at her for taking off the way she did. But the Brock she knew would have at least come looking for her by now.**

**Danny had found an area away from the large crowd of people. He spread out a blanket in the patch of grass just outside the festival grounds. Misty tried her best to get Brock out of her mind, but he was all she could seem to think about.**

**She felt Danny's arm around her shoulders. A man had never paid this much attention to her before, nor had she been out on an actual date. Sometimes she longed for the normal life of a teenage girl. Boys, dates, proms. **

**Instead she spent the last five years traveling around with Ash, an immature child who only seemed to care about himself and Brock, the man who she had long ago fallen in love with but who she knew would only break her heart.**

**Misty concentrated on Danny and no sooner had Brock left her thoughts when she saw him sitting near a funnel cake stand with his ex-girlfriend, Holly. Her anger mounted.**

**She just watched the two of them. Holly would laugh every once in a while, taking a bite of funnel cake. Brock sat with his arms propped on the table, saying something every so often in which Holly would respond with a giggle.**

**It made her physically ill.**

**Brock had warn a dress shirt, without a tie. It made him look distinguished and even more handsome, which Misty was sure had been next to impossible.**

"**You alright?" Danny asked her when he saw her sour reaction to something off in the distance.**

"**No, I'm not." She responded, sounding rather depressed. This was his plan all along. He came here to Rowland Village just to take Holly to this silly festival and he just dragged her along for the ride and a few thrills. "My friend is here…with someone else."**

**Danny looked in the direction she was staring and he finally locked eyes with Brock. Holly still rambled on, but he had tuned her out. The only coherent thought in his mind was Misty was with another man, not him.**

**She really had gotten angry with him and not the usual type of angry. This time he had done it and seeing him here with Holly wasn't making things any better between them. Eventually, Holly had caught on to the absence of his attention.**

"**Brock? Are you there?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.**

**He looked over at Holly who was smiling at him with that same sparkle in her eye she had for him all those years ago when he met her at this very same festival. Her attraction to him hadn't faded at all, in fact it had probably intensified considering they were both older and more experienced.**

"**Yea, I'm sorry. I'm a little tired." He lied, taking one quick glance over at Misty and her blond-haired date. Jealousy wasn't something Brock ever really experienced before. When he was rejected before, he laughed it off, but this was a whole new feeling for him.**

"**Well, we could go back to my place." Holly suggested, taking one of his hands into both of hers. "I always thought of this day as kind of our anniversary." She stood up and moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing into his ear.**

**It had caught him off guard and his voice faltered. "Uhm, well…"**

"**My ex and I broke up because I refused to sleep with him on this day. I told him it was our special night and left me." She whispered sensually. "It's been so long since we've been together and no other man can fill this hunger I have inside for you."**

"**Holly," He nudged her off his shoulders and shook his head. "I can't. I'm here for Misty and only Misty."**

"**She doesn't seem to be here for you."**

**Of course, that's what it looked like and even he was having a hard time convincing himself that she was in love with him like he had assumed before. But seeing her leaning her head on his shoulders, staring up at the stars with this new guy made him doubt his earlier assumptions.**

"**She is." Brock assured her, trying to sound more confident in his answer than he actually was. "She just doesn't know it yet."**

**Holly looked down at feet as she sat back down in her seat at the table. "You never brought me to your special place. Your family's cabin. That's why you brought her here isn't it?"**

"**Yes." He responded, looking away from her. He knew he had broken her heart. Not just once, but twice. The morning after he had slept with her in that hotel room he had told her he couldn't stay with her because he was in love with someone else.**

**Now he was telling her she just wasn't good enough to be the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. **

"**She's a lucky girl." Holly said with a forced smile and a blush. Her voice quivered with tears and she stood up. **

"**Where are you going?" He asked, not so surprised that she was leaving. He didn't blame her. **

"**I'm going back home. I know very clearly how you feel and I know there is no chance for us." **

**Brock looked up at her, she was staring down at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry." He apologized hesitantly, but she just shook her head.**

**Without looking back at him, she walked away, disappearing into the crowds of people. **

**Sighing, he saw that Misty and Danny were no longer sitting in their spot. The blanket had been left, but they were gone. Worry settled over him. Neither one of them knew this guy and Misty was a beautiful girl.**

**Brock was a man and he knew what must have been on his mind. Misty was feeling vulnerable, her feelings were probably hurt and she was an easy target for a guy like him. He stood up from the table and pushed his way through the crowd. **

**He knew he had to find her, even if it took him all night.**

* * *

**Danny had led her away from the seemingly unbearable sight of Brock and Holly's apparent flirting. It only seemed to depress her and she went with him without hesitation. Without thinking.**

**Misty felt relieved. She had met a perfectly nice guy who couldn't stop smiling at her, so she tried not to care much about what Brock was doing with Holly. She knew he had been with her once before on a sleazy one-night stand and the thought of that enraged her jealousy once again.**

**Brock was an incredible lover. She could tell just by the way he kissed her and touched her. The way he had coaxed her body and mind into giving into him by simply touching her with those hands of his.**

**Now, she could only imagine what it would be like to make love to him. She yearned for it so deeply that it ached, but she refused to be his one night stand. No matter how good-looking or charming he was.**

**Danny, however, was being a perfect gentlemen.**

**She was captivated by his eyes, distracting her from her usual stargazing. More fireworks were being set off, exploding in the sky in blooms of pink, purple, blue and red. He smiled at her again, squeezing her hand and placing it to his chest.**

"**I think that other guy is insane if he'd rather waste this beautiful evening on her, rather than you." Danny kissed the back of it and Misty smiled, blushing quite obviously. "He doesn't know what he's got does he?"**

**Shaking her head, she agreed. They became awkwardly silent and Misty looked anywhere but his gaze. She pretended to pay attention to the fireworks but she could feel Danny's eyes on her, studying her every move.**

**Without a word, he pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers without warning.**

**Her eyes flew open and she didn't move. His hands captured the sides of her face and she was unable to pull away. She felt her back being pressed against the cold, rusted metal of a dumpster and panic rushed through her.**

**Placing her hands on his chest, she tried to push him away, but she was looking balance on her feet. Just the fight to stand upright in the muddy ground was sending pain through her sprained ankle, and fortunately he faltered to.**

"**Danny, stop. I don't want to kiss you…" Misty pleaded and had just a few seconds to peer over his shoulder for any sign of Brock. There was none and she became frightened.**

**Ignoring her pleas, Danny kissed her again, this time running his hands up her skirt. Instead of the tingling warm feeling she had gotten with Brock, she felt dirty and unclean in the wake of his touches. **

**Tears spilled down her cheeks and she regretted everything she had said to Brock, even feeling angry when she had seen him flirting with Holly. **

**Then, just as quickly as it had started, Danny pulled back. Or more like he was being pulled back by someone else. **

**Dazed, Misty was jarred out of her shocked state when Danny was thrown to ground after what sounded like an extremely painful impact with his jaw. Brock stood above him, fists clenched and an unbelievably angry look etched on his face.**

**Bleeding profusely from his nose, the blond haired man looked up at him, though his sight was blurry and he knew he couldn't hope to even stand after that. His head was still spinning. **

"**What was that for?"**

"**Does it make you feel like a man? Trying to force yourself on a woman like that?" Brock stared down at him, daring to drag himself up off the ground. Misty just stayed backed near the dumpster, despite the awful smell that radiated from it.**

**Danny wiped his nose and sat up, wiping the blood from his nostrils as it caked around is upper lip. "Why is it any of your business what I do with her? I thought you were with that other girl."**

"**I suggest you leave before I lose my temper even more and do far worse than break your nose." **

**Forcing himself to his feet, Danny put his hands up and stumbled backwards clumsily. Brock watched him until he was a safe distance away from Misty and before she had time to argue, he grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the festival.**

"**Brock, you're walking to fast…" She called out, noticing that other people were staring at them as she dragged her along. Her feet were barely able to keep up and the pain in her ankle had only worsened. **

**When they reached the entrance, he finally stopped and turned around to face her. Misty could tell he was angry, clearly upset at her for taking off like that without him; but something else was in his eyes. **

**Gratefulness.**

**He was grateful nothing had happened to her. It could have been far worse and he knew that. He knew she knew it and after a long moment any anger he had just faded.**

"**Let's call it a night." His voice was soft and inviting. **

**Misty agreed, wanting to get as far away from this place as possible. She knew they were in for some kind of talk, or argument once they got back to the cabin and she wondered what the night ahead had in store for her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Silence was all that was exchanged between the two for at least half an hour, which drove Brock insane. He wished she'd say something, anything. Anything besides this agonizing silence.

His pride prevented him from being the first to speak, even though he wanted to desperately to talk. It was their last night here, they would definitely have to get back to reality tomorrow, and he didn't want to spend it fighting.

Misty looked lost, her arms were empty without Togepi and Brock knew she was missing it. He almost felt bad for bringing her here and from the looks of it she didn't return his affection, which was to be expected, and he had brought her here to this cabin for nothing.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"What were you thinking?" He muttered, plopping down on the couch beside her. The force of his weight caused her to jump a little and she looked over at him, apologetically.

"What were _you_ thinking? I saw you with Holly! Why do I get condemned for being with another man if you're with another woman!" She argued back, releasing everything she had wanted to say to him. It was all pent up inside. The hurt. Anger. Jealousy. Along with the passion. Yearning…needing him to touch her again.

"I went to the festival by myself, Misty." Brock told her, shaking his head.

"You did?"

"Yes!" He responded. "I don't think you've figured it out yet, but I'm here for you. This whole thing…the cabin…the festival…everything was for you. Not because of Holly, no matter how much you might think that."

Shocked, Misty drew back, trying to process what he had just said. She still wasn't quite sure, but she could have sworn he was being sincere. Still, she had her pride to uphold and didn't want to admit when she was wrong.

"Why? So I could be another one of your one-night stands?" She folded her arms and looked away from him. Even if she had been a one-night stand, the way he looked right now she wouldn't have minded at all.

Brock couldn't blame her for thinking that. After all, this whole thing was just out of the blue, but he wouldn't have brought her here if he wasn't serious about her. "No. Sex was never part of the plan, and it's still not. I just…"

He trailed off, as if he had run out of things to say. Misty was surprised by his lack of words, it wasn't like Brock to be speechless. "It's just what?" Her voice had softened, the edge of anger had disappeared.

"My grandparents owned this cabin. It's been in my family for generations." He told her, but she still didn't know where he was going with this. "My grandfather told my dad when he met the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that he needed to bring her here around the time of the annual fall festival and spend a weekend with her. So, my Dad brought my Mom here and now…"

It finally hit her and her heart leapt into her throat. Her eyes widened and she just looked at him, feeling ashamed for accusing him of something immoral. "Brock, I'm…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." He cleared his throat and moved closer to her. He truly wasn't angry anymore, he was more disappointed than anything. "I'm just glad you're safe. Do you know what could have happened if I hadn't have shown up?"

"I didn't think you were at first." She admitted bitterly, thinking back to the helpless feeling of being trapped by Danny against a smelly old dumpster. "I was almost positive you were with Holly…"

A bitter laugh was his response and he shook his head. "You really do think I have no standards do you?"

"Well…" Misty trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said, softly, looming next to her, drawing closer and closer until his lips were mere inches from her own. She shook with anticipation of what he would do next. Brock had become so unpredictable and impulsive when they were alone together and she just braced herself for anything.

His mouth brushed over the smoothness of her cheek and she shivered when she felt his breath on her ear. "That's why we're here." He whispered against it, that deep velvety voice tugged at her heartstrings.

His hands played restlessly over her form and he teasingly trailed his mouth over her neck and shoulders until she was breathless from the sensation.

All her life, Misty had wondered what it felt like to have this kind of response to a man. She knew it was more than just a simple crush now and she thought of the abandoned passion and raw desire that accompanied the act of love.

Now, she was discovering it for herself and Brock was bringing it to her life in her. Breathing passion and fire into her with his touch, until it blazed from every pore. "Oh, Brock," She sighed brokenly, almost as if in a surrender, as his fingers brushed negligently over the swell of her breasts.

"Come here…" He said, standing up, leaving her confused and dazed, but frustrated and neglected of his touch that she so strongly desired. His hands were like magic, his kisses were like a drug and she was sure sex was the only thing on either of their minds.

Misty couldn't bear to resist him and he tugged her forcefully through the small hallway into the bedroom. The lighting was dim, a small lamp cast golden hues across the room. He imprisoned her face with his hands and crushed his mouth to hers as if he had to have her right away or he could spontaneously combust.

He clumsily felt for her clothes as he continued to ravish her senseless, but grew frustrated and reluctantly broke the contact. His face was shadowed, but she could see the tension in his tight set jaw, his eyes glued to her breasts which were concealed under white cotton.

His hands lifted her shirt up her waist and he knelt down to place kisses along her hips and stomach, playing his tongue along her belly button and to the other side. She felt as if she would fall, but Brock had his arms wrapped around her upper legs and rear, giving it a nice squeeze as the floral scent of her soft, pale skin intoxicated him into a sexual frenzy.

"Oh, yes." He breathed like a man bewitched. "_Yes_"

Her breathing was rapid, like that of a hunted animal's. The feeling of his mouth against her bare skin was electrifying and that familiar anxiousness for sexual gratification zipped through her. Brock had managed to get her shirt to her breasts and he growled agitated that she was wearing a bra. One more barrier he had to go through in order to get her to surrender to him completely.

He pulled her shirt off but he could see the look on her face. It wasn't necessarily fear, but it wasn't comfort either. She almost seemed hesitant. This wasn't how he imagined it. He wanted fire from her, not fear.

Misty felt him glide his hands over her shoulders, tracing the outline of her bra straps and then between the valley of her breasts. Then he kissed her again, only this time it wasn't hurried. It was soft and sensual. Loving and patient.

"Hey, sweetheart, you don't have to be afraid of me." Looking in her eyes, he could see the look of surprise flash through him.

Sweetheart? He had never called her that before and it sounded so wonderful coming from him. It made her feel like he cared for her and maybe he did, but did he love her?

"I'm not afraid, it's just…" She looked away, covering herself up with her arms.

Both of his arms were on either side of her. His body was pressed against hers and she could feel his warm skin, muscled torso and powerful erection against her body. "It's just what?"

"I'm a virgin." She said, not knowing how lame it sounded until it came out in the open. She doubted any woman Brock had been with in the past were pure.

"I know that." He told her softly, brushing back a lock of red hair that fell onto her shoulders. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, but if we do, I promise I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you." Of course he didn't want her to back out, he was already far too worked up to settle in for a night of cuddling and talking. He coaxed her back into her surrender by kissing her neck and this time, her hands explored his body. His dark, tanned skin reflected the soft golden light of the room.

His hands encircled her back, and as if he had done it a million times before, he unfastened her bra without her even noticing it.

To Misty, it was the strangest sensation in the world. Her breasts pressed up against the bare chest of a man. It was strange as much as it was arousing, even if he so much as moved it sent a spark straight to the pit of her stomach, and warm wetness pooled between her legs once again.

Brock wore a cocky grin on his face, knowing the effect he had on her turned him on even more. He pulled back and looked down at her.

Nice, full breasts. Flat stomach. And a black skirt, a little to long for his liking, along with a pair of long legs that ended with a pair of high black heels. She looked sensational.

Much to her surprise, he leaned in and buried his head between her breasts, holding her tightly by the waist for a moment before letting his tongue taste each sensitive mound.

"Oh!" She gasped, her head falling back helplessly, grabbing onto his hair for balance as she swayed, saturated with unbelievable desire, feeling his tongue wet and warm against the sensitive skin.

"That's good, isn't it?" He demanded thickly.

It was more than just good; it was heaven. She had never imagined anything could ever feel this good, she was practically shaking his grasp, longing for him to lay her on the bed because she felt she might faint from sheer pleasure.

Brock fell to his knees before her, unbuttoning her skirt with little effort. She tried not to wonder how many times he had done this before, all that mattered now was she was the one he was doing it to.

Her skirt fell to the floor with a whisper against the smooth skin of her legs and she shyly stepped out of it, noticing he was staring at her almost as if he had never seen a woman naked before.

She stood in front of him with nothing on but a pair of miniscule white panties and black heels.

"Wow…" He groaned. "Misty!"

Something about the way he choked out her name and tugged at the front of his jeans in frustration made her feel provocative and confident. She stepped towards him, the slightest tinge of nervousness still made her voice quiver as she spoke. "What is it?" Tugging on the front of his still buckled jeans, she pulled him towards her.

"This is like every fantasy I've ever had, all in one." His arm wrapped around her waist and he backed her up until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed where they buckled from nervousness and wanting.

"Lie down." He urged her. "Just like that."

Misty knew what to do. She lay down against the ivory satin sheets with her hands by her side and her knees bent, and she looked straight up at him with an innocence and a longing that he had never quite seen before. Sexual promise was evident in his eyes and she knew what was coming next.

Her heart pounded as she watched him throw his belt buckle to the floor with a loud clash against the hardwood floor. The swell in his jeans was quite evident and it made her ache with need. Just looking at him like this had made her thighs moist with honeyed sweetness and she needed him to make love to her. No matter how scared she was, she couldn't back out now.

Next she heard the rasp of a zip and saw a grim look of determination of his face as he wrestled to free himself - first from his pants, then his boxer shorts. And then…

Misty swallowed and closed her eyes. She balled the white satin in her fists, trying to muster up the courage to open her eyes and take a look at Brock when he would be standing naked and proud before her. All she heard was him chuckle, in his usual way, and somehow it had comforted her.

Opening her eyes, by a fraction and fear skittered over her skin. If this was masculine arousal, it was pretty daunting.

"Are you peeping, Misty?" Brock questioned; she could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't peep at me, Sweetheart. Open your eyes and take a good look at me. Don't be shy."

Nervously, she ran her tongue over her parched lips and did as he suggested.

"What's the matter?" He whispered, sensing her nervousness. "Afraid that this-" He touched himself with such an arrogant lack of self-conciousness. "-will be too much for you to handle?" He reached out a hand, and without warning, skimmed his finger open the centre of her panties, wet and warm with wanting more than they had ever been before. She shuddered with pleasure as his finger came away, moist from the cotton. He slowly licked the tip of it and gave her a smile of desire and satisfaction.

"I think you can handle me." He promised, obviously satisfied with her state of arousal. "You're so ready for me already and I haven't even started yet."

Desire overtook her and she sat up. Forgetting everything, she reached out a hand to touch him, but then let it fall, until he grabbed it with his, and brought her hand to his mouth, where he kissed it; his eyes never leaving her face.

"If you want to touch me, sweetheart-" Brock used that name again, that name of affection that made her heart do strange things. "I'm all yours."

Curiosity made her reach out, her hand skating over the hard, broad, silken shaft.

He bore it for no more than a few seconds before halting her hand with his own with steely insistence. "Don't." He groaned out, his voice quivering as he felt himself wanting to let go. He had gone way to long without any release. He hadn't been with a woman since Holly over two years ago.

For a moment, Misty was sure she did something wrong and for one horrible moment, she was afraid he would leave. "You…don't like it?"

"You know damn well I like it." He ground out painfully, as he sucked in a deep breath of control.

"Then why stop?" She asked.

"I want this to be good. _So_ good." He had seen the worry on her face when he had stopped her. Obviously, she was a virgin and didn't understand why he was holding back. He wanted to save all the desire and pent up sexual frustration for her. "I want you so bad and I know you want me to. I can see it in your eyes."

What she wanted was for him to kiss her. Now. Oh, she wanted this to - just staring in his eyes as he lightly touched the sides of her face- but a kiss is what she longed for.

And maybe he sensed it, for he leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers. But this kiss was not sweet, or tender-- it did nothing for her emotions and everything for her senses. It made her desire increase so rapidly that she felt like she was spinning in a vortex of darkness where Brock was the only thing that mattered. He kissed her until she had no breath left in her body and every sense of fear and resistance had flown. With that kiss he had claimed her and made her his.

He moved over her, taking some of the weight on his elbows and she shivered with anticipation as she felt the hard, warm weight of him. The feel of crisp hair-roughened skin. He was one-hundred percent male. Rugged. Hard. Powerful. Unbelievably gorgeous.

And she was loving it.

Brock looked down at her, reveling in the softness beneath him. He had longed for this moment since he had first seen her, in all her beautiful, standing atop the balcony rail, watching intently on the battle scene that was taking place when Ash had come to win his first badge. Misty had been a fever in his blood ever since and he wondered if this would cure him of his obsession or perhaps make it even worse.

He was already addicted to her and he hadn't even made love to her yet.

He trickled a leisurely finger between the valley of her breasts and breathed in at her perfection. Never had he made love to a woman like this before. He bent his head and took the rosy nub into the warm cavern of his mouth.

"Oh!" Misty's eyes shivered to a close as she felt his tongue flicking against her.

She felt his hand on the flat of her belly, circling his palm over the heat which radiated from her skin, and she felt her hips ride up to meet his, demanding more- as if instinct had taken control of her own body and she could not control her own movements. She tried to pull his hand down to where the ache was becoming unbearable, but he wouldn't let her.

He laughed unsteadily. "_Yes!_ You're greedy, Misty." He whispered against her ear. "Wild, temperamental…Be greedy with me. Want me. Like I want you." He let his hand drift downwards, giving her feather-light flicks to where she was slick and hot. The sensitive nub at the center of femininity was inviting to him and with each touch he knew he was bringing her closer to the edge.

Circling around and around, he watched her close her eyes and reach her hands up to grab onto his shoulders. Never in her life had she ever felt anything like this. It was almost an unbearable accumulation of tightness until the spasms began and she released. The sensation of her pulsing beneath his fingers almost made him lose control and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

Sweat seeped out from every pore on her body as she clung to him, making little cries of pleasure into his ear. She wasn't sure quite what just happened, but she knew she wanted him to do it again and again until she was finally completely satisfied.

He hovered above her, his breathing labored and he took her hand, folded her fingers around the great throbbing width of him.

"Brock," Her voice was between a gasp and sob. He felt huge and powerful and she knew the pain of being deflowered by a man of his size was going to be almost unbearable, but over quickly.

"I want to savor this." He told her, brushing a lock of stray hair from her face. That's what he wanted more than anything. Every stroke he made, every cry she'd utter, he wanted to imprint himself on her soul. He wanted to give her so much pleasure that she would recoil in disgust if any other man tried to touch her.

Misty looked up at him, begging for him to be inside her. Ready and willing as she was, she couldn't figure out for the life of her why he was taking so long. Impatience was nothing new to her, but this was almost like torture and Brock seemed to be enjoying it.

Finally, he positioned himself at her entrance and she felt him slowly enter her until he encountered her barrier. After this, she would belong to him. He would take something from her that no other man could ever have; and she didn't want any other man to have it.

With a forceful stroke he thrust into her and she felt a swift piercing agony overcome her as her muscles clenched and unclenched to accommodate him.

He groaned at the sensation and kissed her forehead, steadying himself and closing her yes. "You're so tight!" He whispered and kissed her, as if to distract her from the pain. He found that he was trembling, something he never did when he was with a woman, and he couldn't bare to stop kissing her. Then, he began slowly moving inside of her. "I'm going to make you come again," He promised. "Would you like that?"

Mutely, she nodded, feeling the pain start to subside and be replaced with a bittersweet fullness. She hooked her hands around his neck, bringing his head down to hers and opening her mouth to his. This time the kiss was sweet and soft, but perhaps made all the more sweeter by the communion of flesh. Those great strokes which filled her, sent her towards that place of ecstasy again.

His resolve had been steely until he felt she was near her brink. Never had he been harder, fuller, or closer to his release, but he kept drawing back until he felt her suck in a great breath, waited until she began to shudder beneath him, and only then did he let go.

Nothing had ever been as intense as this. It had never been this good or this meaningful.

Never.

His grip on her tightened. "I love you."

Misty stiffened in his grasp, still feeling the fullness of their joining, the heat which filled her inside and his sweat-coated skin against hers as he lay on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

"You…love me?" She pushed him up and he looked down at her before rolling off of her and settling beside her.

"Yes." Brock promised her, pulling her close to him. "Always."

Smiling, she looked up from his chest and into his eyes. He felt so big and strong, protective and safe. "I love you, too, Brock." She said, before he kissed her with a feverish passion.

After several minutes, he pulled away and smiled. He had always wanted to do this. Hold a woman he had just made love to in his arms all night long, and he had always wanted it to be Misty.

Her back was pressed against his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. At last, she was happy.

* * *

The next morning Misty was awoken by a feather light kiss on her neck. The familiar scent of cologne and aftershave told her exactly who it was.

Brock had already gotten dressed and packed, and she was still laying in bed, naked and far from ready to leave. She knew her life had to resume, the one she spent traveling around with Ash and Brock, worrying about Gym battles.

But at least now, she got to spend it knowing that the man she fell in love with all those years ago actually returned her affection.

He kissed her neck and down her back until she shuddered beneath his touch. He groaned against her skin and smiled. "You want to go for round two?"

Giggling, Misty shook her head. "You know we have to go find Ash. Togepi needs me…" She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Can I watch you get dressed?" He asked, leaning back onto the bed as she sat up, covering herself with a sheet. Shaking her head, she denied his request and he left the room. At least if he was being a pervert now, it was with her and no one else.

She could get used to that.

Brock had his arm wrapped around her waist as they stepped out into the streets of the village. Misty had planned for a long, relaxing walk with Brock, which she was planning on enjoying until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

Ash came running up to them, a happy, and safe Togepi cradled in his arms. "Hey! There you guys are!"

"Ash?" Misty asked, surprised that he was there. "How did you find us?"

"Ash stayed at the Pokemon center the whole time. Since he knew what I was planning…" Brock explained as she happily took Togepi out of Ash's arms.

She cuddled it for the longest time and greeted Pikachu as well and Ash stealthily walked away from her, towards Brock.

"So, what did you guys do all this time?" Ash asked, crinkling his brow in curiosity. "Spending two days alone with Misty must have been pretty boring. Not to mention annoying…"

"Not as much as you might think." Brock replied, ruffling Ash's hair before pushing him out of the way. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "You ready to go, Sweetheart?"

Surprised by his move, Misty smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

Rolling his eyes, Ash followed far behind. He would definitely become the third wheel now that they seemed to be so friendly and he couldn't help but resist the urge to cry.

So it was true. Misty never did return his feelings. She was in love with Brock the whole time and now…

Now, she was out of his reach forever.

Ash looked towards the sky as they exited Rowland Village with only one thought on his mind: _As long as she's happy, I'm happy._

_-FIN_


End file.
